Into Your Eyes I Smile Each Morning
by 07bumblebee07
Summary: Yuri finally accepts he has to marry Wolfram. But before that... DRAMA! YurixWolfram WolframxYuri (First ever collaboration project between myself and Shoga-chan so be nice.
1. Prologue - Plots And Schemes

_Hey Guys  
_ _IT'S ME! MYAhahahahahaha_

 _So I am doing a collaboration with Shoga-chan, and we have mutually decided to do a Kyo Kara Maou Fanfiction (because she hasn't got round to watching One Piece or any other_ good anime yet _:P )_

 ** _Hey! Shoga-chan here!  
_ _I've never done a fanfiction before so this is a first... Hope everyone likes it!  
_ _If anyone hasn't seen Kyo Kara Maou then I recommend it!_ _It is a Great anime!_ _(cookies all round!)_**

 _Sorry for that interruption...  
Anyways, on with the Fanfiction!_

* * *

 **Into Your Eyes, I Smile Each Morning**

 **Prologue:** Plots and Schemes

 **XXX**

The golden glow of candles lit the cavernous hall. Great archways of stone stretched upwards, to the glass ceiling high above. Moonlight trickled through the transparent glass panes like blades of light that cut through the barely-lit gloom that filled the chamber.  
Patterned silk cloths, edged with gold and silver thread, hung from iron bars and brackets, plunged deep into the heart of the chamber walls. They each depicted old and ancient battles that had long since passes and faded into memories of the oldest demons that still resided within the Kingdom. They swayed back and forth to a phantom breeze, as if dancing, lulling themselves to sleep.  
Below, in the middle of the ancient chamber of council was a table that had seen the passing and coming of many council and Kings. It had seen the signing of decrees of war and treaties of peace. It had witnessed the passing of secrets and laws. And it had listened to its own fair share of gatherings that were conducted in hushed tones and muttered voices.  
Much like the one that was occurring now...

"Something must be done," announced one of the figures cloaked in shadow and mystery. "This cannot be allowed to continue," agreed another, slightly smaller silhouette. The group all began to nod and utter urgent ideas and opinions on subject at hand, all hidden beneath cowls and dark clothing. The night was cold; each refusing to strip their layers to bare themselves to the Winter chill.  
"Then we council are all in concurrence that this oversight must be attended to immediately?" spoke the first figure again, seeming to try and regain control of a situation that was quickly falling into chaos, his voice breaking through the hushed whispers of the others gathered. When the ten members around the polished marble table all nodded again, the speaker of the group leaned forward towards the others and rested his arms upon the cold smooth surface, his eyes following the veins of the red, like blood-rivers between the grey stone valleys.

"Then what do you propose should be done about this troublesome Maou of ours?" The man looked up, placing the spotlight upon the others, direction his question to each as he stared at them in turn, piercing them with his focused, narrowed mahogany eyes.  
"What do you wish for me to tell my younger brother?"

Looking at each other, none of the others members seemed willing to supply this menacing noble man with an answer, although they all knew it.

Sighing, Lord Gwendal leaned back into his seat. "I see," he huffed, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then you wish me to inform Lord Wolfram that he will not be the Maou's fiancé for much longer."

* * *

In a darkened room across the shadowed and snow covered Kingdom, a young Maou woke with a start in his regal canopy-covered bed.  
"Wolfram!" he shouted, breaking the silence that had previously been upon the castle.

"Will you stop kicking me!"

* * *

 _Thoughts please guys!  
Favourite, follow, review!_

 _You know the rules guys!_


	2. Impending Doom

_Hey Guys_

 _Chapter Two for you lovelies!  
Shoga-chan says hi!_

* * *

 **Into Your Eyes, I Smile Each Morning**

 **Chapter One:** Impending Doom

 **Yuri**

Yuri stared.

And stared.

And didn't stop to blink, as Gunter, the Kings' most trusted advisor and beloved tutor, whirled and twirled like a ballet dancer who was admiring a new tutu. He was holding the gaudy dress close to his body; complete with lace and trill and ribbons.

"I-I have to wear _that..."_ he whispered in horror, feeling weak at the knees. "You've got to be joking with me..."

The Demon King still wasn't one hundred percent on board with the idea of marrying his best friend, or of marriage at all in fact, but with Wolfram just so glad and joyous that the ceremony was being finalised, Yuri felt like he had no room to say " _no."  
_ They had claimed the first day of summer as the day they were getting married. Yuri didn't have the heart (or the energy) to argue with the boy any more. Besides, it was far too late to back out now.

Yuri had always laughed off the subject of marrying a man, simply by sweeping it under the rug, so to speak, hoping that the occasion would never arise and it would just eventually fade to become a bad joke.  
Unfortunately the Council and Wolfram had not allowed the idea to slowly fade away. They had ripped up all the carpets in the castle and dragged the thought (kicking and screaming) from the dark, dank corner from which Yuri had shoved it.  
And it was so, that when the idea was pressed onto him, slightly battered and broken-looking, by the Lords of Council, with no obvious escape route and no nearby window for him to launch it though like and unwanted baseball, the boy just _had_ to agree.

So, now, as he watched Gunter engaged in his demented bride dance, he took a deep breath and prayed with every ounce of his being that he wouldn't throw up... Well at least until the dress was within projectile range.

"Isn't it just the most wonderful dress you have ever seen my Lord!" Gunter gushed. Raising an eyebrow, Yuri looked up and down the now-still dress and discovered that it had in fact looked better while it was in motion. The shoulders were puff and there were high ruffles around the neck that looked like they were more designed to choke the Bride.  
"I am not wearing that," Yuri said firmly, forcing his legs to stop shaking and his mind to stop before he told Gunter just exactly _what_ he thought of that dress.

"Well of course not silly," Gunter laughed, a blush on his cheeks as if the Maou's thoughts was something hilarious and quite peculiar for the older Demon to even consider. "It is for your bride."  
"For Wolfram!" Yuri stared, feeling the flutter of relief in his chest. But still... "Are you sure Wolfram will even want to wear that," he mumbled, thinking about the dresses and lacy, frilled nightgowns the young Lord slipped in (and out of) so often.

"Well of course. It is the Maou's choice," Gunter said, crossing his arms as he realised Yuri wasn't quite on the same page. "Wolfram has no say in the matter."  
Yuri felt himself scowl. Gunter's words made him think that Wolfram was being pushed into this agreement. As if it was Yuri who constantly reminded the Blonde that they were engaged, and it was Wolfram who was always running away from the idea. And not the other way around.

Gunter scratched his head a little, looking puzzled. "I'm sure I gave you a book with Marital Rituals in. Wasn't it the 179th Volume of your studies?" Yuri blushed a little, averting his gaze. He had most certainly _not_ read that book. Instead, the novel had served better purpose to prop open his study door to let a cool breeze blow through during the hot weather. He could see it now, leant up against the wall as the door remained closed. He was hoping Gunter would not spot it. If not, he would have waterworks from the disrespect of literature art. Or something of the like at least.

"Well it explains everything," Gunter said, laying the dress down on the chair opposite Yuri's desk. He sat himself in the empty one next to it, pulling a piece of clean parchment and a quill, and began to write the start of a long list of duties for the Groom.  
"You've got a lot of planning ahead. You get to choose Wolfram's Dress and your own outfit. Then you have to choose your bridesmaids and groomsmen. Greta is naturally the flower girl, but then again, you can choose someone else for the role," Gunter prattled on, his hand moving quickly as he continued adding to the list. "There's the decorations for the Throne Room and the Banquet Hall, the Ballroom and the Courtyard. You have to pick the flowers, the colour scheme, the music that you want playing. Gwendal and I can handle the guest list but you can choose to omit any names. Then there's the cake and the food to be served. Your vows. And Wolfram's vows.

"Oh, and the speeches as well," the man continued, smiling to himself, as if all this work was nothing. With every new bullet point, Yuri felt himself sink into his chair.  
But something else was growing within him. A sort of heat that grew hotter with his irritation. Not to Gunter, but to the words he was saying. Yuri's responsibilities…. He decided _everything._

"So what does Wolfram do?" Yuri interrupted, unable to contain his emotions. At least he wasn't shouting.  
"Do?" Gunter sounded confused. His quill paused over the paper, his eyes reading the Maou's implied agitation. "For what?"  
"The wedding."

Gunter blinked. Yuri waited. "Nothing," the tutor answered slowly, his quill laid forgotten on the desk, dripping black ink on the corner of the list. "You decide everything. As I said before, Wolfram has no say in the matter."

Yuri scowled, his lips upturned, his eyes narrowed. This wasn't a wedding. It was a publicised contract ceremony where Wolfram signed his rights away to Yuri who would become nothing more than his Master. Not his lover nor his husband but simply that man that owned him.

 _Did Wolfram know this? Is this what he truly wanted?_

No.

Yuri knew Wolfram. He was his best friend. And the boy would not want this.  
He was his own man. Stubborn, passionate and loyal. Kind and caring, devoted and affectionate. Determined and faithful. He was hard-working and persistent. And trusting. But not weak. Not someone who would give up his own rights, unable to fight it….  
 _This wasn't what Wolfram would want. So why was he agreeing to this? Why wasn't he backing out? Was there something else tying Wolfram to Yuri? Was there something the young Maoh had missed?_

"My Lord–?" But Gunter himself was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. It opened before the men could turn to it.  
There, in the doorway was the newcomer. His face, slightly red and beaded with sweat from training, although gentle as he offered the Maoh a smile.

"Morning Yuri," Wolfram said, entering the room. His eyes landed on the gaudy dress and then to Gunter, who had stood up. "I'm sorry to pull you from your training Lord Bielefelt." He bowed his head for a moment before turning to the Demon King. "Your majesty, if you'll excuse me."  
And before Yuri could reply, the Lord excused himself, slipping out of the door before it had a chance to close. "If you scold him, he'll cry," Wolfram teased, approaching the desk, slipping from his blue uniform coat.

"Did Gunter summon you?" the Maoh asked, glancing to the window. It was too early for Wolfram to have finished training of his own accord and the two hadn't made any previous engagements. It must've been Lord Voltair's doing.

"Yes," Wolfram said hesitantly, as if Yuri should've _known_ why he was here. He glanced to the wedding dress again, then back to his best friend resting in his chair. "It's pretty," he said quietly, nodding to the gown as he approached. Yuri raised an eyebrow, but it seemed the Blonde didn't notice.  
He took the wedding dress in his hands, a hard-to-place emotion playing on his lips.

Yuri watched him slowly. Wolfram would say something, wouldn't he?  
If he truly didn't want to marry Yuri, he would discuss it first. The two were best friends so it wasn't like Wolfram _couldn't_ talk it over with him.

"Wolfram–"  
"It's quite heavy," the Blonde said aloud, picking up the dress. He held it as Gunter had, laying the collar against his own, and his hands brushing against the ruffles as he looked it up and down. "I wonder if it will even fit."  
"Wolfram–"  
"But then again, the back's a corset, so it's easily adjustable," the boy went on, as if deliberately ignoring his fiancé. He laid the dress back on the chair and pulled off layer after layer.

Yuri watched Wolfram's robotic movements. They revealed more than the Blonde was willing to admit as he pulled on the dress. Yuri couldn't' say anything as the Blonde climbed into the dress, pulling at the sleeves and the bodice. Yuri was getting irritated, by both being ignored and the dress that was once again being paraded before him.  
It was an ugly creation, both on the chair and on the boy. It was like the thing had been made simply to humiliate whoever wore it.

"Actually, It's not that heavy," Wolfram went on, giving a twirl, watching as the ruffles flared from the momentum.

"Wolfram–"  
"And it hangs quite nicely…"  
"Wolf–"  
"And it's quite soft–"

"WOLFRAM!"

Yuri stood, his hands slamming down on the edge of his desk. Wolfram stopped, scared as he looked to the Demon King. He was blushing, his eyes wide from the shock. He was biting his lip, as if waiting for punishment.

Yuri took a moment to calm himself. He looked over his best friend once more. The wedding dress didn't suit him. His nervous and unexpected attitude didn't suit him either.

"Wolfie. Do you _really_ want us to marry?"

The words carried in the silence.  
Wolfram didn't say anything. He just continued to watch Yuri.  
The black-haired boy didn't say anything either. He waited, listening as the deafening silence grew heavier and heavier. He grew suspicious of the way Wolfram was acting. He was never nervous nor did he stay quiet for long. So why wasn't he chewing Yuri out for even suggesting something like this?

"Well, you were the one who proposed," Wolfie said slowly, his eyes on the wall opposite, wide and unfocused.  
"That was before I knew anything about the customs of this land," Yuri growled in agitation to the accursed memory. "What I'm asking is if _you_ want to marry _me."_  
"Of course," Wolfram stated in a final tone, but it was empty. It did not have any feeling behind it. It was as though he was on autopilot, saying whatever was needed or expected of him.

Taking a deep breath he seem to compose himself.  
"If you are even thinking of backing out on me now you wimp I will never forgive you…"

Yuri was unsure as to where to go from here. Wolfram was obviously not a hundred percent sure about the wedding either, but what could he do now? He had given him the perfect escape root and he'd been refused. Wolfram was his usual stubborn self. Even in something as self-destructive as this.

"I have to return to practice," Wolfram informed the king in what sounded his best hoity tone. "I don't want to hear any more of your wimpy excuses. This wedding is going to happen. It is what the council wants. It is what the people want. It is… what I want." Spinning around the blonde began to march in his usual determined fashion to the door.  
"But…" Yuri tried to speak only to be interrupted by his soon-to-be-husbands' exclamation of "shut up you wimp! I don't want to hear it."  
"But I…"

"Not another word Yuri or I swear to Shinou I will not be held responsible for my actions." With no further arguments from the Maoh the young lord stormed from the room.

"I was just going to say that you still had the dress on," Yuri muttered to himself only to be answered by a deafening yell from down the corridor.  
"Why didn't you tell me!" came the voice.

"Wimp!"

* * *

Yuri was unsure of what exactly to do. A week had gone by since the argument in his office and he was still none the wiser about how to deal with the situation that the council had set before him. On one hand he could except the customs of this land and agree to the marriage. He knew that he wouldn't be able to though. Even though he thought that he would make a pretty good husband he just couldn't bring himself to make all the decisions for Wolfram.

But he couldn't back out either. If he did it would expose Wolfram to the greatest shame and ridicule that could befall him. He would be looked on with pity by both the other Lords and of the people of this kingdom. Yuri was stuck between a rock and a hard place if he was being perfectly honest.

The only thing that Yuri could think to do did not make him seem like a capable king. He would have to get help. He needed the advice of someone who knew about things such as marriage and the partnership of lovers. Yuri was new to all of this and if he was going to do it right then he needed someone to teach him the correct way to go about it.  
He couldn't ask a demon. They all seemed to agree with this kingdoms traditions.

How was he supposed to go about changing things without causing insult to the culture of his kingdom?  
Who did he know that was trained in diplomacy, but not shackled by the beliefs of this land?

It was going to have to be someone from earth…

Oh god…  
He was going to have to ask his mother.

* * *

 _And it is complete!_

Thoughts please!


End file.
